Cụm động từ/Danh sách
A= abide by: tuân thủ, giữ lời act up: cư xử, làm không hợp lý add up: cộng dồn, tính tổng add up to: tính ra một con số, tương đương với account for: chiếm, giải thích allow for: tính đến, xem xét đến ask after: hỏi thăm sức khỏe ask for: hỏi xin ai cái gì ask sb in/ out: cho ai vào/ ra advance in: tấn tới advance on: trình bày advance to: tiến đến agree on sth: đồng ý với điều gì agree with: đồng ý với ai, hợp với, tốt cho answer to: hợp với answer for: chịu trách nhiệm về attend on (upon): hầu hạ attend to: chú ý |-| B= back up: ủng hộ, nâng đỡ bear on: có ảnh hưởng, liên lạc tới become of: xảy ra cho begin with: bắt đầu bằng begin at: khởi sự từ believe in: tin cẩn, tin có belong to: thuộc về bet on: đánh cuộc vào be over: qua rồi be up to sb to V: ai đó có trách nhiệm phải làm gì bear up: xác nhận bear out: chịu đựng blow out: thổi tắt blow down: thổi đổ blow over: thổi qua build into: Xây gắn vào, gắn vào (tường) build up: xây dựng, hình thành, xây lấp (kín), gom (tích) lại build on (upon): Dựa vào, tin cậy vào build in: Có nhà cửa dinh thự bao bọc xung quanh break away: chạy trốn break down: hỏng hóc, suy nhược break in (to+O): đột nhập, cắt ngang break up (with+sb): chia tay, giải tán break off: tan vỡ một mối quan hệ bring about: mang đến, mang lại bring down: hạ xuống, hạ giá bring out: xuất bản bring up: nuôi dưỡng bring off: thành công, ẵm giải brighten up: bừng lên, rạng lên, sáng lên bump into sb: tình cờ gặp (= run across, run into) burn away: tắt dần burn out: cháy trụi |-| C= Call in/on at one's house: ghé thăm nhà ai Call at: ghé thăm Call up: gọi đi lính, gọi điện thoại, nhắc lại kỉ niệm Call off: huỷ bỏ Call for: yêu cầu, mời gọi Care about: quan tâm, để ý tới Care for: muốn, thích, quan tâm chăm sóc Care for: thích, săn sóc Carry away: mang đi, phân phát Carry on: tiếp tục Carry out: tiến hành, thực hiện Carry off: ẵm giải Catch at: Bắt lấy, nắm lấy cái gì Catch on: trở nên phổ biến, nắm bắt kịp Catch up: Làm bù để bắt kịp công việc đã lỡ Catch up on: Làm bù, học bù để bắt kịp phần đã lỡ Catch up in: Bị liên quan, dính líu đến cái gì Catch up with: bắt kịp Catch (sb) out: Lừa, đánh lừa; Chứng minh hoặc phát hiện ra ai đang nói dối Chew over: nghĩ kĩ Check in/out: làm thủ tục ra/vào Check up: kiểm tra sức khoẻ Clean out: dọn sạch, lấy đi hết Clean up: dọn gọn gàng, làm sáng tỏ Clear away: lấy đi, mang đi Close down: phá sản, đóng cửa nhà máy Close in: tiến tới Close up: xích lại gần nhau Close with: tới gần Close about: vây lấy Come at: tấn công Come over/round: đến thăm Come round: hồi tỉnh Come down: sụp đổ, giảm Come down to: là do Come up: đề cập đến, nhô lên, nhú lên Come up with: nảy ra, loé lên Come up against: đương đầu, đối mặt Come out: xuất bản Come out with: tung ra sản phẩm Come about: xảy ra Come across: tình cờ gặp Come apart: vỡ vụn Come along/ on with: hòa hợp, tiến triển Come away: đi khỏi, rời khỏi, đẩy lùi Come into: thừa kế Come off: thực hiện, thành công, rớt ra, bong ra Complain about: phàn nàn về Complain to sb about st: pganf nàn với ai về Count on sb for sth: trông cậy vào ai Come to: lên tới Confide in sb: tin tưởng Consign to: giao phó cho Cross out: gạch đi, xoá đi Cry for: khóc đ̣i Cry for sth: kêu đói Cry for the moon: đòi cái ko thể Cry with joy: khóc vì vui Cut sth into: cắt vật gì thành Cut into: nói vào, xen vào Cut back on/cut down on: cắt giảm (chi tiêu), đốn chặt Cut in: cắt ngang Cut sth out off sth: cắt cái gì rời khỏi cái gì Cut off: cô lập, cách li ngừng phục vụ, cắt hết nguồn cung cấp Cut up: chia nhỏ Cut across: cắt ngang |-| D= delight in: thích thú về depart from: bỏ, sửa đổi do with: chịu đựng do for a thing: kiếm ra một vật Die away/die down: giảm đi, dịu đi (về cường độ) Die out/die off: tuyệt chủng Die for: thèm gì đến chết Die of: chết vì bệnh gì Do away with: bãi bỏ, bãi miễn Do up: trang trí Do with : làm được gì nhờ có Do without: làm được gì mà không cần Draw back: rút lui Drive at: ngụ ý, ám chỉ Drop in at one's house: ghé thăm nhà ai Drop off: buồn ngủ Drop out of school: bỏ học |-| E= Eat up: ăn hết Eat out: ăn ngoài End up: kết thúc |-| F= Face up to: đương đầu, đối mặt Fall back: Ngã ngửa; Rút lui Fall back on: trông cậy, dựa vào, phải cầu đến, phải dùng đến (cái gì) Fall in: (Quân sự) Đứng vào hàng; (Thông tục) Vào trong lùi vào trong (ngôi nhà); Đến lúc phải thanh toán (nợ); hết hạn (hợp đồng thuê nhà); Sập, lún, sụp đổ (mái nhà... ) Fall in with: mê cái gì; Tình cờ gặp (ai); Theo, tán đồng (quan điểm của ai... ); đồng ý với (ai); (từ Mỹ, nghĩa Mỹ) chiều ý, theo ý (ai); Trùng hợp với Fall in love with sb: yêu ai đó say đắm Fall behind: chậm hơn so với dự định, rớt lại phía sau Fall through: hoãn lại Fall on: Nhập trận, tấn công; Bắt đầu ăn uống Fall off: giảm dần Fall down: thất bại; Rơi xuống, ngã xuống, sụp xuống, sụp đổ Fall across: Tình cờ gặp (ai) Fall among: Tình cờ rơi vào đám (người nào... ) Fall away: Bỏ, rời bỏ, bỏ rơi (ai... ); ly khai (đạo, đảng); Héo mòn đi, gầy mòn đi; Biến đi Fall behind: Thụt lùi, bị tụt lại đằng sau; (Từ mỹ,nghĩa mỹ) Không trả được đúng hạn, còn thiếu lại, còn nợ lại Fall for: (Từ lóng) Mê tít, phục lăn; (Mỹ) bị bịp, bị chơi xỏ Fall out (of): Rơi ra ngoài; xoã ra (tóc); Cãi nhau, bất hoà; Hoá ra là, thành ra là, dẫn đến kết quả là Fall over: Ngã lộn nhào, bị đổ Fall to: Bắt đầu; Bắt đầu tấn công; bắt đầu ăn Fall under: Được liệt vào, được xếp loại vào; Ở dưới (sự quan sát... ); chịu (ảnh hưởng của ai... ) Fall upon: Tấn công Fall within: Nằm trong, gồm trong Feed on: ăn Fell up to: cảm thấy đủ sức làm gì Fill in: điền vào Fill up with: đổ đầy Fill out: điền hết, điền sạch Fill in for: đại diện, thay thế Find out: tìm ra |-| G= Get through to sb: liên lạc với ai Get through: hoàn tất, vượt qua Get into: đi vào , lên (xe) Get in: đến , trúng cử Get off: cởi bỏ, xuống xe, khởi hành Get out of: tránh xa Get on with sb: ăn ý, sống hòa thuận Get down: đi xuống, ghi lại Get sb down: làm ai thất vọng Get down to doing: bắt đầu nghiêm túc làm vịêc gì Get to doing: bắt tay vào làm việc gì Get round...(to doing): xoay xở, hoàn tất Get along/on with: hòa hợp với Get sth across: làm cho cái gì được hiểu Get at: đạt đến Get back: trở lại Get up: ngủ dậy Get ahead: vượt trước ai Get away with: cuỗm theo cái gì/ trốn tránh hình phạt/ thoái thác công việc Get over: vượt qua Get on one's nerves: làm ai phát điên, chọc tức ai Give away: cho đi, tống đi, tiết lộ bí mật Give st back: trả lại Give in: bỏ cuộc Give way to: nhượng bộ, đầu hàng, nhường chỗ cho ai Give up: từ bỏ Give out: phân phát, cạn kịêt Give off: toả ra, phát ra (mùi hương, hương vị) Glance/stare/gaze at sb: liếc/ nhìn chằm(lườm)/ nhìn chằm (mơ màng) vào ai Go out: đi ra ngoài , lỗi thời Go out with: hẹn ḥò Go through: kiểm tra, thực hiện công việc Go through with: kiên trì bền bỉ Go for : cố gắng giành đc Go in for: tham gia vào Go with: phù hợp Go without: kiêng nhịn Go off: nổi giận, nổ tung, thiu/hư (thức ăn) Go off with: cuỗm theo Go ahead: tiến lên Go back on one's word: không giữ lời Go down with: mắc bệnh Go over: kiểm tra, xem xét kĩ lưỡng Go up: tăng, đi lên, vào đại học Go into: lâm vào Go away: cút đi, đi khỏi Go round: đủ chia Go on: tiếp tục Go under: chìm nghỉm; thất bại; đầu hàng; phá sản Grow out of: lớn vượt khỏi Grow up: trưởng thành |-| H= Hand down to: truyền lại (cho thế hệ sau) Hand in: giao nộp (bài, tội phạm ) Hand back: giao lại Hand over: trao trả quyền lực Hand out: phân phát Hang round: lảng vảng Hang on = hold on = hold off: bắt lấy, cầm máy (điện thoại) Hang up (off): cúp máy Hang out: treo ra ngoài Heap on: chất đống lá Hold on off: hoãn lại Hold on: cầm máy Hold back: kiềm chế Hold up: cản trở / trấn lột |-| I= ice over: đóng băng ice up: làm đá indulge in: đam mê invite to: mời đến iron out: loại bỏ issue forth: phát hành/ phân phát |-| J= Jump at a chance/an opportunity: chộp lấy cơ hội Jump at a conclusion: vội kết luận Jump at an order: vội vàng nhận lời Jump for joy: nhảy lên vì sung sướng Jump into (out of): nhảy vào (ra) |-| K= Keep away from = keep off: tránh xa Keep out of: ngăn cản Keep sb back from: ngăn cản ai không làm gì Keep sb from: ngăn cản ai khỏi Keep sb together: gắn bó Keep up: giữ lại , duy trì Keep up with: theo kip ai Keep on = keep V-ing: cứ tiếp tục làm gì Knock down: kéo đổ , sụp đổ, san bằng Knock out: hạ gục ai |-| L= Lay down: ban hành , hạ vũ khí Lay out: sắp xếp, lập dàn ý Leave sb off: cho ai nghỉ việc Leave out: bỏ sót Let sb down: làm ai thất vọng Let sb in/out: cho ai vào/ra, phóng thích ai Let sb off: tha bổng cho ai Lie down: nằm nghỉ Live up to one's expectation: sống xứng đáng với, sống theo, đáp ứng được Live on st/sb: sống dựa vào Live off: sống nhờ vào Live down: phai tàn, quên đi Live out: sống sót (qua), thoát chết Lock up: khóa chặt ai Look after: chăm sóc Look at: quan sát Look back on: nhớ lại hồi tưởng Look round: quay lại nhìn Look for: tìm kiếm Look forward to V-ing: mong đợi , mong chờ Look in on: ghé thăm Look up: tra cứu (từ điển, số điện thoại) Look into: xem xét , nghiên cứu Look on: đứng nhìn thờ ơ Look out: coi chừng Look out for: cảnh giác với Look over: kiểm tra Look up to: tôn trọng Look down on: coi thường Look out on: cẩn thận, coi chừng |-| M= Make up: trang điểm, bịa chuyện Make out: phân biệt Make up for: đền bù, hoà giải với ai Make the way to: tìm đường đến Mix out: trộn lẫn, lộn xộn Miss out: bỏ lỡ Move away: bỏ đi, ra đi Move out: chuyển đi Move in: chuyển đến Move on: tiếp tục |-| N= naff off: mất hướng, ra ngoài nag at: cằn nhàu, cầu nhàu nail down: hiểu, lấy thông tin, thành công trong việc name after: đặt tên theo ai narrow down: thu hẹp lại nerd out: chơi an toàn, thảo luận chi tiết nip off: đi đến chỗ nào đó thật nhanh nip out: đi đến chỗ nào đó thật nhanh nod to/at: gật đầu chào nod off: buồn ngủ nod through: lách luật nose about: tìm cái gì bị ẩn giấu nose around: tìm bằng chứng nose out: khám phá, tìm ra note down: ghi chú notorious for st: tai tiếng về nut out: nhét ra, tìm câu trả lời giải quyết vấn đề |-| O= object to sb: phản đối ai occur to: xảy ra với open up: mở ra operate on: vận hành, thực hiện opt for: quyết định, chọn điều gì Order sb about/around sth: sai ai làm gì order in/order out for: đặt hàng order out: ra lệnh order up: đặt lên overflow with: ngập đầy overhear st from sb: nghe lén Owe sth to sb: có được gì nhờ ai, nợ ai điều gì own up to doing st: thú nhận |-| P= Pass away: qua đời Pass by: đi ngang qua, trôi qua Pass on to: truyền lại Pass out: ngất Pay sb back: trả nợ ai Pay off = Pay up the dept: trả hết nợ nần Point out: chỉ ra Point to: chỉ vào Pull back: rút lui Pull down: kéo đổ , san bằng Pull in to: vào( nhà ga ) Pull sth out: lấy cái ǵì ra Pull over at: đỗ xe Pile up: chất đống việc Pile on: cường điệu Put sth aside: cất đi, để dành Put sth away : cất đi Put through to sb: liên lạc với ai Put down: hạ xuống Put down to: lí do của Put on: mặc vào; tăng cân Put up: dựng lên, tăng giá Put up with: tha thứ, chịu đựng Put up for: xin ai ngủ nhờ Put out: dập tắt Put sth/sb out: đưa ai/cái gì ra ngoài Put off: trì hoãn |-| Q= quarrel out: cãi nhau quarrel with sb about st: cãi vã với ai về queer up: đứng lên, hủy hoại question sb about st: hỏi ai về quieten down: yên tĩnh quit on: dừng làm việc quote for doing st: kêu gọi ai |-| R= Read about = Find out: tìm ra Rely on: dựa dẫm Run across sb: tình cờ gặp Run after: truy đuổi Run away/ off from: chạy trốn Run out (of): cạn kiệt Run over: đè chết Run back: quay trở lại Run down: cắt giảm, ngừng phục vụ Run into: tình cờ gặp, đâm xô, lâm vào (= meet sb by chance/ by accident/ by mistake >< on purpose) Ring after: gọi lại sau Ring off: tắt máy (điện thoại) Roll in: chuyển ra, lấy ra, rút ra Roll out: mở ra, chuyển ra, tráo đổi |-| S= Save up: để dành See about = see to: quan tâm, để ý See sb off: tạm biệt See sb though: nhận ra bản chất của ai See over = go over: Kiểm tra Send for: yêu cầu, mời gọi Send to:đưa ai vào (bệnh viện, nhà tù) Send back: trả lại Send off: gửi đi (thư, quà) phái (ai) đi (công tác) Set out: khởi hành, làm sáng tỏ, cố tình, cố ý Set off: bắt đầu, lên đường, phát ra, gây ra Set in: bắt đầu (dùng cho thời tiết) Set up: dựng lên, ráp, thành lập; lên kế hoạch; đổ lỗi cho ai, giăng bẫy Set sb back: ngăn cản ai Set down: dừng lại (cho khách xuống), viết ra Set aside: bác bỏ, loại, dành dụm Set back: làm chậm lại, lùi xa Settle down : an cư lập nghiệp Show off: khoe khoang , khoác lác Show up: đến tới Show st to sb: khe gì cho ai Shop round: mua bán loanh quanh Shut down: sập tiệm, phá sản Shut up: ngậm miệng lại Sit round: ngồi nhàn rỗi Sit up for: chờ ai cho tới tận khuya Slown down: chậm lại Slip away: lẩn trốn Stand by: ủng hộ ai Stand out: nổi bật Stand for: đại diện, viết tắt của, khoan dung Stand in for: thế chỗ của ai Stay away from: tránh xa Stay behind: ở lại Stay up: thức khuya Stay on at: ở lại trường để học thêm |-| T= Take away from: lấy đi, làm nguôi đi Take after: giống ai như đúc Take sb/sth back to: đem trả laị Take down: lấy xuống Take in: lừa gạt ai, hiểu Take on: tuyển thêm, lấy thêm người Take off: cất cánh, cởi tháo bỏ cái gì Take over: giành quyền kiểm soát Take up: đảm nhận, chiếm giữ (không gian), bắt đầu làm gì (thành thú tiêu khiển) Take to: yêu thích Talk sb into st: thuyết phục ai Talk sb out of: cản trở ai Throw away: ném đi, vứt hẳn đi Throw out: vứt đi, tống cổ ai Tie down: ràng buộc Tie in with: buộc chặt Tie sb out: làm ai đó mệt lả Tell off: mắng mỏ Try on: thử (quần áo) Try out: thử...(máy móc) Turn away = turn down: từ chối Turn into: chuyển thành Turn out: hóa ra là Turn on/off: mở, tắt Turn up/down: vặn to, nhỏ (âm lượng) Turn up: xuất hịên, đến tới Turn in: đi ngủ |-| U= Use up: sử dụng hết, cạn kiệt Urge sb into/out of: thuyết phục ai làm gì/không làm gì |-| V= vacuum up: tiêu tốn vamp up: phát minh, chế tạo, ứng biến, làm gì thú vị veg out: thư giãn không làm gì venture forth: mạo hiểm, đến đâu đó an toàn volunteer for st: xung phong, tình nguyện vote for sb: bỏ phiếu cho ai |-| W= Wait for: đợi Wait up for: đợi ai đến tận khuya Watch out/over: coi chừng Watch out for sth/sb: coi chừng cái gì/ai đó Wear off: mất tác dụng, biến mất, nhạt dần, kiệt sức, mệt Wear sb out: làm ai mệt lả người, mòn Work off: loại bỏ Work out: tìm ra cách giải quyết Work up: làm khuấy động Wipe out: huỷ diệt Write down: viết vào |-| X= Không tồn tại! |-| Y= yack on: nói liên tục yammer on: nói liên tục yearn for: khao khát, mong ước yell at: la hét yield to: đầu hàng |-| Z= Zero in on: tập trung vào, hướng thẳng đến Zero out: cắt giảm kinh phí, huỷ bỏ, loại bỏ Zip around: di chuyển thật nhanh Zip by: vượt qua thật nhanh Zip it: im lặng, không nói gì Zip up: im lặng Zone in: chú ý (khi thấy gì đó thú vị) Zone in out: chú ý (khi thấy gì đó thú vị) Zone out: không chú ý, phân tách Zonk out: buồn ngủ Zoom in: phóng to Zoom in out: phóng to Zoom off: phóng đi Zoom out: thu nhỏ Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Danh sách